bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reito Supaiku
Reito Supaiku (Frozen Spike) is a childhood friend of Mushoku Kara and a experiment of Tsugi Kuraudo to create hybrids of shinigami's. He is also a member of Trinity Roaring Tigers. Appearance Reito's appearance is a young boy who has a very sarcastic face and eyelashes which come down from the bottom of his eye. He has unusual green hair and green eyes which shine at night, he wears a big frog on his head as he does not want to show his hair off. He wears a black body suit underneath his black snow coat, he also has a neckwarmer and gloves. He has a very weird face as when people look at it they think he is strange. Personality Reito's personality is very weird and unusual as he comments on things which are serious and turns them into jokes, he also is known not to feel pain or sadness as when Mushoku shot arrows at him with his quincy bow, and all Reito said was to stop firing arrows at him. Reito can easily argue with someone and win as he is clever and sneaky. He has great memory even though Tsugi's experiment made him forget everything in his childhood. Reito has a great sense of humour as he has many different facial expressions. Reito is not forgiving at all as when Tsugi experimented on him he started saying he will kill him if he doesn't cure his memory. History Reito does not remember anything of his history because of when Tsugi experimented on him it made him and Mushoku forget everything. Although he is starting to remember his history by flashbacks. He remembered how he got on his journey in the forest and what happened even before that. He also remembers that he was disowned by his parents as he wasn't perfect but when he came running back he realised they were all dead as they were killed by a hollow. He remembered that he met Mushoku when he was 6 and that they were going to start up a group and thats when they found Trinity Roaring Tigers as a opportunity to get stronger to avenge their relatives deaths. They joined Trinity Roaring Tigers at the age of 7 with Mushoku. Since the experiment made them forget their past Tsugi said he will find a cure to help them and ever since Reito drunk it him and Mushoku have been getting many flashbacks. Powers and Abilities Large Amount of Spiritual Power: Reito gained a huge amount of spiritual power since the experiment because it gave him the abilities of a arrancar as well as having shinigami powers. His spiritual power is equivalent to that of a liutenant or more. Skilled Swordsman: Reito can easily take out low level enemies without going shikai. He practices quite frequently with his sword. Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Reito is very novice with his melee skills as he cannot fight at all with his hands.He cannot defend himself with his hands as he fights at medium range. Expert At High Speed Techniques: Reito is an expert at using high speed techniques to move around as well as using them in battle as he is part arrancar he can use Sondino and Shunpo effectively to his advantage. Arrancar Powers Reito trains with his arrancar powers as well as his shinigami powers, which allowed him to use many of the arrancar powers. Sondino: Reito prefers using this to shunpo as he says this is quicker than his shunpo and more effective during battles. Hierro: Reito has a Hierro equal to an espada's hierro so that he can easily attack with just his hands. Bala: Reito can use a bala easily and in storms of it he prefers firing it from his hands but he can fire it from anywhere his bala is a dark purple. Cero: Reito uses a dark purple cero and he finds he doesn't mind using it. It has enough power to make a crater in the ground. Pesquia: Reito can easily guage his opponents strength with just making contact once. Zanpaktou Reito's zanpaktou takes the form of a normal double bladed sword which is long and good for range. He uses it easily as it is easy to manoever with. When Reito releases his zanpaktou it takes the form of two unusual dual wield swords, it would scare the opponent just by looking at it. Its name is Runasupaikuato and its callout is Chōkoku suru (Sculpt). Shikai Special Ability: When Reito goes shikai he gains the ability to create spikes out of nowhere he can create, moving weaponary, weapons, elemental spike moves and spike beasts. *'Supaikuāto wa buruzu o reijingu' (スパイクアートはブルズをレイジング) (Spike Arts Raging Bulls) This technique is when Reito creates 500 spike Bulls and tells them to charge and they all attack the enemy. *'Supaikuātohappīerementaru' (スパイクアートハッピーエレメンタル) (Spike Arts Elemental Happy) This technique is when Reito continously keeps on firing different element spikes at the enemy, he does not know what elements they are. *'Mure o osoikakaru supaikuāto' (群れを襲いかかるスパイクアート) (Spike Arts Swooping Flocks) This technique is when Reito creates huge amounts of birds to come down and attack the enemy in flocks, he can also use this to hide him so that he can escape. *'Supaikuāto buki no sakusei' (スパイクアート武器の作成) (Spike Arts Weapon Creation) This technique is when Reito creates a weapon, although he does not know what it will create, he makes a weapon of spike. *'Tanku no supaikuāto rikugun' (タンクのスパイクアート陸軍) (Spike Arts Army of Tanks) This technique is when Reito creates many spike tanks all to fire cannons made out of spikes. *'Supaikuāto wa,-juu amerika gasshūkoku' (スパイクアートは、獣アメリカ合衆国) (Spike Arts United Beasts) This technique is when Reito summons all of the beasts and animals he knows all to attack the enemy at once causing mass destruction. *'Supaikuāto fumetsu no tate' (スパイクアート不滅の盾) (Spike Arts Immortal Shield) This technique is where Reito creates a shield made out of the hardest spikes to block or reflect any attacks. *'Supaikuātofainaru ikari '(スパイクアートファイナル怒り) (Spike Arts Final Wrath) This technique is when Reito creates all he can think of made out of spikes in an unusual manner he makes them all attack the enemy this will deplete all of his energy. Trivia Reito's ability is based off of kimimaro from Naruto